


By The Light Of The Night

by flickawhip



Series: Farah Dowling & Her Faeling [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Cousin Character, Rosalind's Cousin takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Farah Dowling has never known just how fierce you can be...AU as of the end of S1.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader, Farah Dowling/You
Series: Farah Dowling & Her Faeling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	By The Light Of The Night

Rosalind seems sure, when you approach, that you cannot stop her, that she is the more powerful of you, but she has forgotten who you are, who you once were and who you can choose to be again. Her eyes light with her powers and you can feel Farah’s powers scrabbling frantically to find a way into your mind. 

Shaking her off you light your gaze on Rosalind, eyes cold, harsh almost and push. She gasps only the once, then vanishes from sight, pushed away. You walk calmly back to her dungeon prison, leave her there with such surety that you can feel her mind snap under your power and you smirk. Leaving her there, screaming. 

You have been quiet, hiding away, as the children, the young fairies that Farah teaches must never know of your true family line. Rosalind has never remembered you, not once, but that pleases you sometimes, she is foolish and often tries to overpower people, but she has never once considered that her younger cousin has powers to match her own. 

You return slowly to where you had left Farah, concerned that she did not yet follow you. She has always, you know, been afraid of this meeting, but she smiles when you emerge, light dancing in her eyes so gently that you almost ignore the tears shimmering there. 

“Oh Farah…”

You can’t help the sigh, moving to touch her cheek, noting the tremble she fights to hold back, finally letting your powers fade, opening your mind to her. You had not meant to push Rosalind so hard, but you were never going to let her harm the woman you held so close, who was so dear to you. 

“I know… I know you didn’t want this. Neither of us did, but I could not leave her to harm you…”

“Sometimes I wonder… how you bear it.”

Farah speaks softly and you can’t help the fond smile you give her. 

“I bear it for you, dearest. I could not stand to watch you fall… nor could I stand to become… Rosalind. She used to be so wise, but she let her power corrupt.”

“If Queen Luna…”

“Luna will have to simply bear it. She cannot control me, she never could, and she knows if she pushes either of us too far she will be leaving herself open to be replaced by her own daughter…”

Fear brushes your mind and you sigh, curling Farah safely against you. 

“Hush. She will not risk such a thing. She cannot possibly be that… troublesome.”

“I didn’t…”

“You never have to speak… I can sense you Farah, I always could.”

You know from the way she sighs then that this is simply the start… but you will face the rest together, Farah’s warmth meeting your coolness in ways that should sooth and settle any potential issues nicely.


End file.
